Ei sitä kutsuta rakkaudeksi
by SahPa
Summary: Heidän välillään oli ehkä jotakin... mutta rakkautta se ei ollut. / RusFin two-shot
1. Osa 1

Disclaimer: Hahmot kuuluvat **Hidekaz Himaruyalle **

**Varoitukset:** Jonkin sortin sadomasokismia... Ei mikään _luv u 4ever sugar_ tarina, joten jos sellaista etsitte olette väärässä paikassa;D kolkol

Juu ja kaksiosainen pikku ficci tästä olisi tarkoitus tulla:)

* * *

Ei sitä kutsuta rakkaudeksi

_

* * *

_

_"Love is like quicksilver in the hand. Leave the fingers open and it stays. Clutch it, and it darts away." _

- Dorothy Parker

* * *

Tino istui ikkunalaudalla. Olihan se hieman epämukavaa, lauta ei nimittäin ollut kovin leveä, mutta se oli ainoa paikka, josta saattoi nähdä ulos. Oli talvi ja ulkona oli niin pimeää, että huoneessa ei voinut pitää valoja, jos tahtoi nähdä ikkunasta mitään. Ei ulkonakaan mitään erikoista ollut; valkoista aukeaa ja jossain kaukana lumisen metsän raja. Edes tähtiä ei näkynyt sinä iltana. Tino kuitenkin katsoi mieluummin sitä, kuin ankeaa huonetta josta oli muodostunut hänen oma pieni vankilansa. Ulkona oli sentään vapaus.

Vaaleahiuksinen mies otti taskustaan peltisen tulitikkurasian sekä valmiiksi käärimänsä tupakan ja sytytti sen. Hän veti rauhoittavaa myrkkyä syvälle keuhkoihinsa ja päästi savun hiljaa ulos. Hän poltti nykyisin hieman liian usein.

Jostain kuului tukahdettu huuto. Tino oli melko varma, että huutaja oli Raivis. Ivan olisi täälläkin siis pian. Raiviksen jälkeen hän kävisi vielä Eduardin luona, ja sitten olisi Tinon vuoro. Eduard oli taas saanut eilen uuden mustelman, joten tänä iltana siellä ei menisi kauan.

Tino hymähti kylmästi itsekseen. Niin Ivan toimi. Joka ilta hän kävi heidän huoneissaan 'toivottamassa hyvää yötä' ja antamassa pientä palautetta siitä, kuinka hyvin he olivat käyttäytyneet. Huonosta käytöksestä seurasi rangaistus. Ja huono käytös oli se, minkä Ivan päätti olevan huonoa käytöstä. Käytännössä rangaistuksen saamiseen ei siis voinut vaikuttaa. Kaikki saivat rangaistuksen tietyin ajoin, mutta niiden jälkeen seuraisi aina niin sanottu hiljainen jakso.

Tinon kulmat rypistyivät hieman ja sinisissä silmissä välähti huoli. Hänellä oli ollut hiljainen jakso jo melko kauan (hän ei ollut varma kuinka kauan, sillä päivät menivät sekaisin), ja Tinolla oli tunne, että se ei olisi pidemmän päälle hyvä asia.

Viereisen huoneen ovi avautui.

"Спокойной ночи", Ivan toivotti hyvää yötä Eduardille venäjäksi.

Tinon vatsaa kouraisi, mutta hän ei liikkunut pois ikkunan luota eikä sammuttanut vielä tupakkaansa.

Hän kuuli oven sulkeutuvan ja raskaiden askelien lähestyvän omaa oveaan. Oven kahva vääntyi alaspäin ja ovi avattiin hitaasti. Tino tuijotti tiiviisti lumista maisemaa eikä vilkaissutkaan ovelle päin, kun Ivan astui sisään. Ainoat asiat jotka valaisivat huonetta, olivat käytävältä tuleva heikko valo sekä kevyesti valkoista valoa hohtava hanki. Tinon tupakan palava pää erottui hämärässä selvästi.

"Привет, Tino", Ivan tervehti samettisen pehmeällä äänellä.

Tino tunsi kylmien väritysten kulkevat selkärankaansa pitkin, mutta hän pidätti puistatuksen. Tervehtiminen ei luvannut hyvää.

"Olisi kohteliasta vastata", Ivan sanoi kuin opettaisi pikkulapselle käytöstapoja.

Tino mumisi hiljaa vastauksen.

"Mitä sanoit? En oikein kuullut", Ivan puhui edelleen pehmeästi.

"Hei, Ivan", Tino vastasi nyt kuuluvammin niellen osan ylpeydestään.

"Yleensä kun puhutaan, on kohteliasta katsoa toista silmiin", Ivan jatkoi leikkiä.

Tino käänsi vastahakoisesti kasvonsa kohti Ivanin kasvoja, ja pisti samalla tupakan huulilleen.

Ivan hymyili, vaikka Tino ei ollut varma, voisiko Ivanin hymyä edes kutsua hymyksi.

"Sinä poltat liikaa", Ivan sanoi edelleen hymyillen.

"Tiedän."'

"Sinun pitäisi vähentää."

"Tiedän."

"Tai lopettaa kokonaan."

"Tiedän."

Ivan käveli suoraan Tinon eteen. Hän oli normaalisti paljon Tinoa pidempi, mutta koska lyhyempi mies nyt istui ikkunalaudalla, olivat heidän kasvonsa suunnilleen samalla tasolla.

"Jospa aloittaisit nyt", Ivan sanoi ja otti tupakan pois Tinon suusta.

Tino ei vastannut mitään, ja he tuijottivat toisiaan hiljaisuudessa. Sitten aivan yllättäen, Ivan painoi kylmät huulensa Tinon huulia vasten. Kun Tino tajusi mitä tapahtui, hän yritti vetäytyä, mutta takana oleva ikkuna tuli vastaan. Sitten hän yritti kääntää päätään poispäin Ivanista, mutta miehen vahva käsi tarttui hänen niskatukkaansa pitääkseen hänet paikoillaan. Viimeisenä keinona Tino yritti työntää Ivani pois luotaan, mutta Ivan sai vapaalla kädellään helposti lukittua Tinon pienet ranteet.

Tino oli ansassa. Hän kirosi kovaan ääneen päänsä sisällä, ja melkein yllättyi itsekin voimasanojensa varaston laajuudesta.

Vaaleahiuksinen mies voihkaisi kivusta, kun Ivan yllättäen puri hänen huultaan. Hän pystyi maistamaan veren. Ivan jatkoi suudelmaa ja onnistui saamaan kielensä Tinon suuhun. Se meni Tinosta _liian _pitkälle. Hän puraisi Ivanin kieltä saadakseen hopeahiuksisen miehen vetäytymään. Ivan kuitenkin pysyi paikallaan.

Tinon suussa maistui tupakka, hänen oma verensä ja Ivanin veri. Se oli _oksettavaa_.

Mutta kaikkein oksettavin osuus oli Tinon pään sisällä, kun hänen piti keskittää kaikki tahdonvoimansa, ettei _hän _suutelisi Ivania takaisin...

Lopulta Ivan viimein vetäytyi ja päästi samalla otteensa Tinon hiuksista ja käsistä. Molempien huulet olivat syljestä ja verestä kosteat. He tuijottivat hetken toisiaan.

Sitten Tino sylkäisi verta suoraan Ivanin kasvoille ja katsoi tätä inhoten.

Ivan kasvot olivat hetken ilmeettömät, kunnes tuttu hymy palasi kasvoille samalla, kun hän pyyhki kasvonsa hihaansa.

Tino sai läimäytyksen kasvoilleen. Ei se sattunut paljoa, mutta riitti siihen, että miehen pää kääntyi hieman sivulle. Tino ei kääntänyt kasvojaan siitä enää Ivaniin päin.

"Sinun täytyy opetella vielä hieman käytöstapoja", Ivan sanoi pehmeästi ja lähti huoneesta.

Tino istui hetken liikahtamatta. Sitten hän pyyhki huulensa kämmenselkäänsä ja sytytti uuden tupakan.

Oli aivan hiljaista, mutta jos tarkkaan kuunteli, saattoi kuulla vaimeaa nyyhkytystä jostain seinien takaa. Kukaan ei kuitenkaan välittänyt.

Tino ei tiennyt kumpi oli pahempaa: Se että ulkopuoliset valtiot, ne jotka eivät joutuneet elämään siinä kamalassa talossa, eivät tehneet mitään auttaakseen heitä. He eivät välittäneet. Ehkä tunsivat jotakin säälinsekaista myötätuntoa, mutta eivät kuitenkaan tarpeeksi.

Vai se, että he itse, he jotka asuivat siinä kamalassa talossa, eivät välittäneet toistensa kärsimyksestä. Eivät auttaneet toisiaan. Eivät tukeutuneet toisiinsa, eivätkä tehneet yhteistyötä. He eivät enää edes säälineet toisiaan. Joka päivä he näkivät toistensa kärsimyksen ja tuskan, joka ilta saattoivat kuulla jonkun itkevän. Ehkä he olivat vain jo turtuneet siihen kaikkeen välittääkseen. Tulleet sokeiksi ja kuuroiksi sille kaikelle.

Tino tumppasi viimein tupakkansa. Ikkunasta huokasi kylmää ilmaa ja Tino värisi kylmästä. Hänen teki mieli päästä saunomaan ja peseytymään kunnolla. Edes tupakka ei saanut oloa niin hyväksi kuin kunnon saunominen. Ivanilla oli pieni mitätön sauna, joka ei ollut mitään verrattuna Tinon oman kodin saunaan, mutta se saisi kelvata. Huomenna hän pistäisi sen lämpiämään.

* * *

Tuota noin... kiitokset lukijoille:D


	2. Osa 2

Disclaimer: Hahmot kuuluvat **Hidekaz Himaruyalle **

Toinen osa... Ja juu, eihän tämä mikään kovin järkevä tai juonellinen tarina ollut - kunhan kirjoittelin:)

Ja koska RusFiniä nyt vain on liian vähän.

_

* * *

_

_"Just because someone doesn't love you in the way you want them to, doesn't mean that they don't love you with all they've got." _

- Unknown

* * *

Seuraavana aamuna Tino heräsi melko myöhään tai ainakin myöhempään kuin yleensä. Hän olisi ehkä nukkunut pidempäänkin, ellei ikkunasta tulviva auringon valo olisi osunut suoraan hänen silmiinsä. Hieman ärsyyntyneenä nuori mies nousi istumaan hieroen samalla silmiään. Hän ei ollut nukkunut hyvin. Kukaan Ivanista unta näkevä ei voisi nukkua hyvin - paitsi ehkä tämän sisko.

Tino nousi sängyltä seisomaan ja värähti hieman, kun lattian kylmyys tunkeutui sukkien läpi jalanpohjiin. Kylmään tottuminen ei tarkoittanut sitä, että siitä oppisi samalla myös pitämään. Kylmyydestä kuitenkaan välittämättä Tino käveli ikkunan luo. Se oli ehdottomasti hänen suosikkipaikkansa siinä ankeassa huoneessa. Herätessään hän oli ehkä ollut hyvin ärtynyt herättäjäänsä, mutta nyt hän ei voinut olla hymyilemättä kirkkaasti loistavalle auringolle, joka lumen avulla valaisi koko maiseman lähes hohtavaksi. Näky tuntui vielä ihanammalta, sillä pitkänä pimeänä talvena aurinko ei ollut paistanut ainakaan likaa. Ehkä tämä lupaisi hyvää päivää.

Ainahan sitä sai toivoa.

Tino puki ylleen ja lähti ulos. Hänen pitäisi käydä hakkaamassa muutama halko polttopuuksi, jos hän haluasi kunnon löylyt. Eilisen illan pienen välikohtauksen jälkeen hänelle oli tullut lähes pakkomielinen halu päästä peseytymään. Tämä mieliteko oli vain kasvanut yön kuluessa.

Tino otti kirveen pienen vajan seinästä ja alkoi hakata halkoja. Se tuntui mukavalta; siitä tuli lämmin ja hyvä olo. Ja vielä mukavampaa siitä teki se, että saattoi kuvitella Ivanin pään jokaisen halon kohdalle. Tino oli valmis ennätysajassa. Puuta saattoi tulla jopa hieman ylimääräistäkin...

Hakattuaan tarpeeksi halkoja saunan lämmittämiseen Tino pinosi ne syliinsä ja lähti sytyttämään pientä rakennusta, jota hän vain vaivoin suostui edes kutsumaan saunaksi. Kukaan muu ei tuntunut edes käyttävän sitä hänen lisäkseen. Sytyttäessään puita Tino todellakin toivoi olevansa kotona. Yleensä hän yritti olla ajattelematta kotia, mutta toisinaan koti-ikävän tunne tuli niin voimakkaana, ettei sitä voinut estää. Tino pyyhkäisi pienen kyyneleen silmäkulmastaan.

Saunan lämmetessä Tino meni pieneen pukeutumiseen tarkoitettuun huoneeseen ja alkoi riisua vaatteitaan.

Ranteissa oli tuoreet mustelmat eiliseltä.

Alavatsassa oli vanha mustelma, joka oli alkanut jo kellertää. Tino yritti olla muistelematta tilannetta, jossa sen oli saanut.

Polvien ja kyynärpäiden seuduilla oli lukuisia pieniä naarmuja ja arpia. Tino ei edes muistanut, mikä oli tullut milloinkin. Hän oli kaatunut maahan jo niin monta kertaa.

Kaikkein huomiota herättävin jälki oli kuitenkin solisluusta rintakehään yltävä pitkä viiltomainen arpi. Se oli siisti ja valkoinen nyt, mutta Tinon saadessa sen, se oli ollut kaikkea muuta... Hän oli ollut vähän turhankin ylpeä sinä kertana.

Tino katsoi katkerana runneltua kehoaan. Hän vihasi sitä, kuinka hänessä oli niin monta pysyvää merkkiä siitä miehestä. Hänen ei annettaisi ikinä unohtaa.

* * *

Saunottuaan Tino lähti kulkemaan takaisin Ivanin taloa kohden. Oli jo alkanut hämärtää, eikä Tino voinut olla välittämättä pienestä pelon tunteesta vatsassaan. Hänellä oli mennyt kauemmin, kuin oli tarkoitus. Talon ulkopuolella ei saanut liikkua enää Ivanin määräämän ajan jälkeen. Tinolla oli paha aavistus, että hän oli ylittänyt tuon ajan. Nyt pitäisi vain päästä sisälle Ivanin huomaamatta. Keittiön oven kautta ehkä pääsisi sisään huomaamattomimmin, joten Tino päätti kokeilla sieltä.

Tultuaan talon taakse Tino yritti avata takapihan porttia, mutta se oli jäätynyt jumiin. Kestäisi hetken, ennen kuin hän saisi sen auki.

"Minähän sanoin, että sinun pitäisi vielä opetella hieman käytöstapoja, Tino."

Tino säikähti Ivanin yllättävää läsnäoloa. Hän säpsähti ja kääntyi vaistomaisesti Ivania kohden. Pitkä mies seisoi muutamien metrien päässä hänestä.

"Myöhästyminen on hyvin epäkohteliasta", Ivan jatkoi samalla sävyllä kuin eilisiltanakin.

Oikeastaan mies kuulosti vieläkin herttaisemmalta ja hymyili kuin mielipuoli. Tino tiesi jo olevansa pulassa. Hyvin pahassa sellaisessa.

Vaistomaisesti, tilannetta tarkemmin harkitsematta Tino pinkaisi juoksuun. Portti oli jäässä, joten muita vaihtoehtoja ei tuntunut olevan. Hän vihasi sitä, kun Ivan sai hänet ahdistettua nurkkaan. Se oli paljon pahempaa kuin kipu.

Ja niin Tino juoksi. Mutta niin juoksi Ivankin. Lunta oli hyvin paljon, reilusti yli nilkkojen. Valitettavasti tämä oli suurempi hidaste Tinolle, joka oli paljon Ivania lyhyempi. Ja vaikka Tino normaalisti olikin Ivania nopeampi juoksija, saavutti Ivan häntä nyt huolestuttavan nopeasti.

Tino tunsi Ivanin tarttuvan hänen takkinsa selkään. Epätoivoisesti hän yritti rimpuilla pois Ivanin otteesta, mutta päästessään irti hän kaatui polvilleen pehmeään hankeen. Hän tiesi, ettei pääsisi enää karkuun.

He olivat hetken vain paikoillaan ja yrittivät saada juoksun jälkeistä hengitystään tasaantumaan. Hengitys huurusi hämärässä talvi-illassa. Tänä iltana myös tähdet ja kuu näkyivät. Se oli hyvin kaunis ilta.

Yllättäen Ivan tarrasi Tinon kaulukseen ja käänsi tämän itseensä päin. Ivan ei enää hymyillyt.

"Tietääkseni olen tehnyt taloni säännöt jo selviksi. Joten miksi, Tino, mikset sinä voi noudattaa niitä?" Ivan kysyi turhautuneena ja ravisteli samalla Tinoa kiihdyksissään.

Tino vältteli katsekontaktia. Hän ei tiennyt, mitä vastata. Oikeastaan hänellä olisi ollut paljonkin asioita, joilla hän olisi voinut vastata tuohon kysymykseen, mutta Tinon itsesuojeluvaisto kehotti olemaan niistä hiljaa.

"Enhän minä edes haluaisi asua täällä", Tinon suusta kuitenkin lipsahti vaimeasti. Sanottuaan nuo sanat, hän tiesi, mitä olisi luvassa. Jos suututti Ivanin, piti olla valmis kärsimään seurauksista. Ja yleensä juuri kirjaimellisesti _kärsimään_.

Ivan löi häntä kovaa kasvoihin. Ja sen jälkeen kaikkialle muuallekin. Lopulta Tino kaatui mahalleen maahan, kasvot sivuttain lumihankea vasten. Hän tunsi kuinka kuuma veri valui hänen nenästään poskea pitkin kaulaan.

"Hemmetti... Juuri kun olin peseytynyt..." Tino mumisi sekavasti suomeksi ja sulki silmänsä yrittäessään sietää kipua parhaansa mukaan. Kipu oli vähän niin kuin kylmyys; siihen tottui, mutta siitä ei ikinä oppinut pitämään.

Ivan oli hiljaa, ja hetken kuluttua Tinon oli avattava silmänsä ja kohotettava katsettaan varmistaakseen miehen edes olevan enää paikalla. Ivan ei kuitenkaan ollut lähtenyt mihinkään. Pitkä mies vain seisoi paikoillaan hengittäen vielä hieman normaalia raskaammin, violetit silmät Tinoon lukittuna.

Tino räpytti hetken silmiään tarkentaakseen näkyään. Hän ei ollut varma, mutta Ivanin silmät näyttivät kimaltavan oudosti… Aivan kuin niissä olisi ollut kyyneleitä.

Mutta eihän se voinut olla mahdollista.

"Мне жаль." _Olen pahoillani, _Ivan sanoi pehmeästi venäjäksi.

Tino ei ehkä halunnut puhua venäjää, mutta siellä asuessaan hän oli väkisinkin oppinut sitä hieman.

"Älä puhu paskaa", Tino mutisi jälleen suomeksi.

Ivan ei kiinnittänyt tähän mitään huomiota, eihän hän edes ymmärtänyt suomea muutamaa sanaa lukuun ottamatta. Tämä ei myöskään ollut ensimmäinen kerta, kun heidän keskustelunsa muuttui tällaiseksi: Ivan alkaisi puhua venäjää ja Tino suomea. Jossain vaiheessa kummalaakaan ei enää olisi mitään aavistusta, mistä toinen puhui. Mutta ehkä se oli parempikin niin.

"Я тебя люблю." _Rakastan sinua._

Hetkeksi Tino jähmettyi Ivanin sanoista, sitten mietti ymmärsikö hän ne oikein, mutta pian naurahti niille kylmästi.

"Rakastat?" Tino kysyi pilkallisesti, ja tällä kertaa niin, että Ivankin ymmärsi.

"Sinä et edes tiedä, mitä rakkaus on. Se, mitä meidän välillämme on... En osaa sanoa, mitä se on, mutta rakkaudeksi sitä ei kutsuta", Tino oli puhuessaan kohottanut kasvonsa lumesta ja katsoi Ivania nyt silmät täynnä kiukkua, hän ei pitänyt siitä, että vakavilla asioilla leikiteltiin niin. Lopetettuaan sanottavansa hänen päässään alkoi pyöriä niin, että hän kaatui takaisin lumeen.

"Mu... ka rakas... ta...t", Tino takelteli vielä suomeksi itselleen, ennen kuin menetti tajuntansa.

Ivan tuijotti lumessa tajuttomana makaavaa pienikokoista miestä lähes surullisella katseella. Lumi Tinon ympärillä oli värjäytynyt verestä punaiseksi. Ivan rakasti punaista, mutta jostain syystä sillä hetkellä tuo väri kuvotti häntä.

Mies huokaisi niin syvään, että ilma hänen lähellään muuttui hetkeksi valkoiseksi huuruksi. Sitten hän kyykistyi Tinon viereen ja nosti tämän kevyesti osittain syliinsä. Tinon iho oli lähes valkoinen, ja ellei tämän rintakehä olisi kohoillut kevyesti hengityksen mukana, häntä olisi helposti voinut luulla kuolleeksi. Ivan pyyhkäisi varovaisesti hihallaan verta pois Tinon kasvoilta, ja suuteli sitten kevyesti tämän otsaa. Ja sitten vielä tämän huulia.

Kerrankin Ivanin huulet olivat Tinon huulia lämpimämmät.

"Мне жаль, Tino", Ivan sanoi ja nousi seisomaan nostaen samalla Tinon kokonaan syliinsä, ja lähti sitten kantamaan tätä kohti taloaan.

"Я тебя люблo. Sinä et vain ymmärrä minun rakkauttani."

* * *

**MelanieVimpula**: Aaw, kiitos:3 Tuli oikeastaan tasa tilanne:O

**WashuNeko**: Kiitos!:)

**Valoilmie**: Kiitos! Yö on kyllä parasta aikaa lukea:D

**PianoIsLove**: Thank you!:)

**NiceCupOfTea**: En oikein tiedä miten pitäisi kiittää... sinulta tulee aina niin mahtavaa palautetta! Todella kiva lukea, kiitos!:))

**RikaCuome:** Kiitos:) RusFiniä tulen jatkossakin varmasti kirjoittamaan...;)


End file.
